


Dominant Lover

by RumbleFish14



Category: Black Dagger Brotherhood - J. R. Ward
Genre: Blood Drinking, Dom/sub, Established Relationship, Everyone Is Gay, Explicit Sexual Content, M/M, Teasing, Vampires
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-18
Updated: 2020-06-18
Packaged: 2021-03-03 20:35:09
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,511
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24791683
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RumbleFish14/pseuds/RumbleFish14
Summary: Qhuinn enlists V's help, he wants Blaylock to put him on the rack in V's penthouse
Relationships: Blaylock/Qhuinn
Comments: 4
Kudos: 34





	Dominant Lover

**Author's Note:**

> Big fan of BDB books, first fic tho and Blay and Qhuinn are my absolute favorite
> 
> Also, all characters are gay, cuz I want them that way 😊

Dominant Lover  
(Oneshot)

"I don't know if I can do this." Blaylock said softly.

"Yes, you can." Vishous whispered into his ear. "Just listen to what I say."

This had to be the most intense moment of his life. Including the BIGs, as Qhuinn called them, the life changing moments. Bigger than his change into a full fledged vampire, not the pretrans weakling that he had been for nearly twenty-five years. Bigger than accepting he was gay, and in love with his best friend. Bigger than his best friend returning his long felt emotions.

Blay didn't think anything could trump that. This did. This was bigger than anything else he'd ever done before.

They were in V's penthouse. A place that was sacred for the warrior vampire, a place where he used to bring other males of their species to fuck in the only way he knew how. Rough. Strapped down with leather restraints to a stainless steel rack, surrounded by every sexual object imaginable. Their purpose was to take care of V's insatiable needs, sex and blood, both if they were lucky.

Vishous was a Dom. And a damn good one.

Aside from the rack and endless toys, there was a gigantic bed in the center of the room. Draped in black linens that felt like silk against your skin. The bed was hardly used in this place, the rack was the main reason they came here.

Like now, for instance.

Blay came here with his mate, Qhuinn, and the owner of the penthouse, Vishous, for a little lesson on bondage. This was not Blay's idea, but Qhuinn's. He and V shared the same sexual preferences and he'd been dying for his chance to be strapped down.

Blay had never been into this kinda thing. Rough sex, yes. Sex that left beds broken and skin scored by fangs, fuck yes. But bondage? Actual whips and chains to make you come? No.

In fact, if Qhuinn never expressed his desire to do it, Blay wouldn't have brought it up, ever. And their lifespan was known to be longer than 300 years, that was a long time to never think about it.

"Please baby," Qhuinn shifted on the table, the leather biting into his wrists painfully good. "I know you got this shit. You can do it."

Qhuinn's confidence in him was one of two reasons he was even there. The first being that he loved the bastard. Which gave Qhuinn an enormous amount of power over him, his heart, body and mind.

"I can read your thoughts, Blay." Vishous stepped forward, his body running along the back of Blaylock's. "And as soon as you see how much he loves it, nothing will ever make you harder."

The deep growl in V's voice did little to settle his nerves. Instead, it amped him up, making him a little more eager than he had been.

"I won't be as good as you." Blay rolled his head back, letting it rest on V's chest, given that their difference in height was nearly six inches. "You're the best, you should do it."

Vishous gave a dark, proud chuckle into his ear, making the tiny red hairs on the back of Blaylock's neck stand on end. "No one is better than me, Red, but he is going to enjoy it twice as much if his mate does it."

"Blay, please…" Qhuinn drew out the words, his naked body writhing against the hard steel. "It has to be you."

Feeling V enter his mind, soothing his thoughts, his nerves, Blay let out a deep, shuddering sigh. "Fine, I'll do it. But I make no promises."

Vishous grinned. "Attaboy. You can do it. It's easy once you give into it, once you stop thinking so much."

Not knowing if that was true, Blay didn't comment. He gave a swift glance around the room, his eyes widening at some of the things he saw. He was unsure what to pick, what to use.

"Start with something simple." Vishous moved away from him and let his fingers brush against the leather-bound end of a flogger. "Like this."

The instrument was alien to him in every way. The look, the feel of it in his hand when V gave it to him. He didn't even know how to grip it the right way. "Won't this hurt?"

Qhuinn moaned deeply.

"Only for a moment. Then he'll beg for more." Vishous moved behind him again, their bodies lined up. His hands came around under Blaylock's arms and gripped his hands over the end of the flogger. "This is not about pain, Blay. This is about pleasure."

Blay looked back, he had to crane his neck to see V's eyes. "Promise?"

"Yes. Let me see it."

Blay handed it over, surprised when V didn't move away from him. He handled it like he did a gun, or a blade. With accurate precision and skill.

"Let me see your hand."

Blay offered his hand, palm down. V took it and flipped it. Then he drew the flogger back and smacked the center of it. Blay gave a surprised moan, his face heating when he felt V grin behind him.

"Now, did that hurt?" Vishous asked, his voice low again, speaking against Blaylock's ear. "Hmm?"

"No," Blay answered, his voice a whisper. "I liked it."

"Blay!!" Qhuinn begged, his voice strained.

Vishous growled at him in warning. "Don't make me gag you. You aren't in charge here, are you?"

To Blay's surprise, Qhuinn whimpered and shook his head. His usual bad-tempered self was gone. No snappy comebacks or cursing like a sailor, just submission. It made Blay's body ache.

"That's what I thought." Vishous smirked.

A faint pink mark appeared in the palm of his hand. When he touched it, sparks of pleasure cascaded through his body. He couldn't imagine how that would feel on the more intimate parts of his body.

Vishous put the flogger in one of Blaylock's hands, then covered it with his own. "Let's try, hmm? Just a light flick of the wrist, we start soft, then add to it."

They moved around the rack so they stood at the side rather than the bottom. Blay ached to touch him, to put his hands all over hard, tattooed muscle, to see the pleasure in those mitch-matched eyes.

When V extended their arms, Blay went with it, letting V guide him. He didn't even see the first strike, lightning quick. The loud pop sounded, followed by a surprised whimper from Qhuinn.

"Fuck." Qhuinn gasped, his body arching towards them.

A pink mark appeared low on Quinn's right hip. Blay moaned as well, his body coming to life, just like V as he pushed into his lower back.

"That wasn't so bad, was it?" Vishous nibbled his ear, bending to reach it. "Again."

The same action was repeated with V guiding them. This time, the pink mark appeared just below one nipple and Qhuinn let out a deeper moan, one that Blay could feel in the pit of his stomach.

"He likes it." Blay said obviously, still surprised. His eyes searching his mate from head to toe. The sweat that appeared on his chest and forehead. The tightening muscles of his arms and legs where they were bound. His cock, massive looking as it bounced and twitched at his hips, speaking attention. "He actually likes it."

"He fucking loves it, Red." Vishous growled, taking his hand back. He settled them low on Blaylock's hips. "Keep going."

With twice as much confidence as he had before, Blay gripped the leather handle and struck again, landing another strike just above the tip of Qhuinn's pierced cock.

"That's it." Vishous moaned, pushing his hips forward, also in need of a little release. "Keep going until you're satisfied, not him. This is all about you."

Without anything more than a deep breath, Blay struck again and again. Leaving one pink mark after another until Qhuinn's flawless skin was marked from the dip in his throat, to the juncture of his hips.

He was a mess. His tight fitting shirt felt like it was suffocating him, damp with sweat as well as his hair. His chest moved rapidly, trying not to get too worked up just yet, but it was a challenge. Especially with V breathing down his neck, growling with every strike. His cock was hard, still pressed against Blay's lower back, rubbing each time the hit connected.

"Shit." Blay panted heavily, breathing in through his nose and out from his mouth. "I like the way his skin changes color."

"That's my favorite part too." Vishous agreed roughly. "Too bad we don't bruise for very long, I wish we did. Just so we could see it for days after."

Blay closed his eyes, turning his mouth to V's throat as it vibrated. "I'd never stop thinking about it."

"That's the point, right? To relive it again and again until the bruises heal." Vishous let his hands slide forward, setting on Blaylock's muscled stomach. "That's enough to make me come."

By now, their mouths were inches from each other's. With V bending down to reach him, while he lifted in his boots. At some point, V's right eye changed, it began to glow that luminescent shade of blue, like his gloved hand, reminding Blay of his power.

It made the air thick with sexual tension, more so just between them. Blay was getting distracted, getting lured into that icy stare.

"Focus, Red." Vishous rubbed a gloved finger between Blaylock's blue eyes until they closed, breaking their connection. "You know better than to look for too long."

On the table, they could still hear Qhuinn moving around, signalling that he was waiting. They didn't look at him. Or acknowledge him right away. They kept close together for another minute or two before they looked away.

"Tell me what you would do next." Blay traded the flogger from his right hand to his left. Then reached up to brush his fingers against the intense tattoos on V's temple. "If you were doing this, what would you do next?"

Vishous grinned, that low rumble purring deep inside his chest. "Wax has always been my favorite."

Qhuinn whimpered, looking up at the black candles.

"They leave pretty little marks to play with."

Blay turned to Qhuinn, asking him with his eyes, only for him to nod quickly, giving his answer. "I want to try."

Without a word, V moved to the table filled with toys and picked up one long stemmed black candle, the fire dancing playfully on top, and walked back over to him.

"Do I need to show you like I did before?" Vishous asked, offering him the candle.

Blay took it with a steady hand, careful not to spill the wax. "This seems simple enough to go without. But how much do I pour at a time?"

"As much or as little as you want, Red. Wherever you want."

"Baby…" Qhuinn kept his voice soft even as it wavered. "I want you."

Was it okay to go to him? To touch him, or kiss him? Blay wasn't sure. He did know that V kept it platonic, unless he had one of his brothers strapped down, but he hadn't been privy to that yet.

"If you want to go to him, then do it." Vishous took the candle and set it aside. "Touch him. Taste him. Play with him, Blay. He is here for your pleasure."

In the blink of an eye, Blay was across the room, pulling Qhuinn by his dark hair and kissed him. He growled as their tongues swirled, as his tongue piercing clanked along Blay' teeth, his other hand moved up and down Qhuinn's chest, feeling hot patches of skin and sweat.

Qhuinn let out those same whimpering sounds, unable to touch him. He could only lift his head, or bite Blay's lip or his tongue.

The need for air had Blay pulled back, catching Qhuinn's lip between his teeth as he did so, pulling on the little loop of his piercing. Then released it. "More?"

"So much more, Blay. Fuck. I feel so good right now." Qhuinn lifted his head, failing to capture his mouth. "You're so fucking sexy, I can't even--"

Blay grinned. V chuckled behind him. "I'll give you more. Remember what to say if it's too much."

"I'll never forget."

"Good." Blay kissed him once more, then moved back to V and picked up the candle.

This time, V hung back. No longer pressed against him and Blay missed the feel of his body, he missed his heat. V must have known, read his mind because he laughed.

"If you want me, Blay, I'm right here." Vishous held his arms out in invitation. "Just say the word."

Blay didn't hesitate. "Word."

In seconds, V was against him. That goateed mouth against his throat, purring. "He's right, ya know. You're doin so fucking good. A natural."

One hand moved down, then back, holding onto V's muscled thigh, keeping him close. "I have a good teacher."

"Fuck yeah, you do. Now, back to work, then we play." Vishous sucked against his pulse, then moved away.

"I could get off on watching you two."

Blay smiled. "You better not. I didn't say you could come yet."

V let out a deep, wall-shaking growl. Blay could feel his power in the ground, working it's way up his legs, then his torso, then into his mind, praising him for his words.

V was about to snap.

Before Blay let it go on, he stepped closer with the candle, tipped his hand and a little pool of hot wax dripped onto Qhuinn's side.

"Fuuuuck…" Qhuinn groaned, pushing his face into his bicep. "It hurts."

"Yeah?" Blay asked, curious as he did it again. This time on his lower ribs. "It leaves a sexy mark."

"Shit, shit."

"More?"

"More!" Qhuinn begged, his voice broken.

It continued until the candle wax was gone. Blay set it aside to gather more, and looked over Qhuinn's body appreciatively. Hard wax stuck to his skin, some leaving trails from where he tipped it from one point to another. Some on his pierced nipples too, making the little barbells stick to his skin.

If possible, Qhuinn's cock looked even harder now then when they started. Blood pumped quicker, making his veins bulge, the head was wet, sticky as it leaked onto sweaty skin. His Prince Albert piercing gleamed under the candlelight. He looked marvelous.

"Look at how worked up he is." Vishous admired with a lick of his lips.

"I've never seen him so hard before." Blay kept looking at it, feeling his body burn with the need to feel him again. Just like this. Out of his mind with want. "It's sexy."

"Yes, it is. Doesn't it wanna make you get naked as soon as fucking possible and take him hard?" Vishous groaned.

"Fuck yeah," Blay pushed a hand to his groin, adding just enough pressure for a chill to spread up his spine. "I don't even want to take him off the rack."

"Please don't." Qhuinn begged. "Fuck me just like this, baby."

Ignoring the need, Blay reached for the flogger once again, moving around the table as his body screamed to climb on top of him. "Not yet, you're not where I need you yet."

Vishous grinned.

"Where do you need me then?"

"I need you desperate for it." Blay growled. The words came easy, as did his admission. That nervousness passed quickly, leaving him with undeniable need. "I need you on the edge, just like me."

"I'm there." Qhuinn moaned, lifting his hips until his cock slid along his abs. "Just climb on me, I'll come whenever you need me to."

It was tempting, but deep down, Blay knew he wasn't done. To make his point, he popped him with the flogger again. This time on the inside of his thigh, making him scream.

"Blay…"

The next pop was on the other thigh, nearly against his groin. Blay watched Qhuinn attempt to move, rolling those powerful hips, seaking that crushing warmth only a body could bring you.

"I'm feeling a little hungry." Blay growled, eyeing the thick, pulsing vein on Qhuinn's inner thigh. "Feels like I haven't fed in weeks."

Their fangs elongated, both V and Qhuinn's until they dug sharply into their bottom lips. Blay growled, feeling his slip out too. He ran his tongue along the sharp points.

"Take it, baby," Qhuinn begged, moving his legs as much as possible. "Take it all from me."

"Fangs, or a blade?" Vishous asked, stepping up to Blaylock's side.

"Fangs." Blay said instantly and moved to the end of one side of the rack, by his legs. "The restraints make the angle impossible."

"Another place, perhaps. Or we can release one leg so you can bend him." Vishous let one finger move slowly along Qhuinn's ribs. "Or wait til you're on him and do it from the neck."

All good ideas. Blay thought about each of them long enough to leave them in suspense, as well as making up his mind. "Uncuff one leg. His thigh is my favorite place."

Vishous purred in approval and moved to slip his right leg free. "That is my favorite as well. The blood flows hotter down there, faster."

As he stepped up, moving Qhuinn's leg out to the side for better access, Blay glanced at V. He could smell his hunger, his need for blood and sex. His desire to not just to watch, but to play, to help, to share.

Blay never shared Qhuinn like that before. Not his sex or his blood. It had always been just them. But now, seeing V, feeling his need, he wanted to share.

"Maybe another time, Red." Vishous smiled. "Your thoughts are crystal clear right now."

With that agreement, one Qhuinn hadn't been privy to, Blay focused on his own hunger. He gripped Qhuinn's thigh and pulled it out until he could see the bend of his joint.

"As much as you need, baby." Qhuinn assured him when he hesitated. One blue eye, one green eye met Blay's.

With his permission and the extreme hunger swirling inside him, Blay gave one deep growl just as he bit him. The soft flesh gave way for his fangs, allowing them to sink deep into his body.

The moment the rich, heady blood hit his mouth, Blay thought he was going to come. His eyes shut, he could hear Qhuinn's pleasurable moans and he drank greedily from him. Swallowing mouthful after mouthful until it was all he knew.

"I'm gonna fucking come." Qhuinn panted, his entire body shaking. "Baby."

Vishous growled, forcing his eyes from Blay's bloody mouth to Qhuinn, who was losing it. "Hold it, Qhuinn, fucking hold it."

Blay moaned, making blood pour from the corner of his mouth before he got full suction again. He couldn't open his eyes, he couldn't move, all he could do was drink.

"I can't!" Qhuinn screamed, thrashing to get free. "Please V, don't let me come yet."

"Hold it Qhuinn," Vishous demanded again, leaving no room for discussion. "Or else you won't come when he fucks you."

At that, Blay swallowed thickly for the last time, swaying as he leaned against the rack. As the blood and power pumped into him, his body became lax, absorbing it, making him stronger.

Vishous walked over to Blay and knelt down, one hand on his back. He was trembling. "You okay?"

Blay looked over, eyes hazy. "Waited too long to feed. It's taking me a second."

"Take as long as you need," Vishous leaned down to kiss the side of his neck. "You did good."

Glowing eyes moved to his mouth. Watching his slick lips, how blood pooled in the corner of his mouth. Blay didn't hesitate this time. He brought V to his mouth, kissing the protest off his lips. It stopped the moment V got a taste of blood, that hesitation turned into pure need.

Blay moaned when V did and slipped his tongue inside, letting him taste more. The hand on his back moved to his neck, keeping him there as V turned his head to deepen it.

When he pulled back, V tried to chase his mouth, making him smile. "How's he taste?"

Vishous growled. Licking his lips, making sure to get all of it, he said, "exquisite. Like I knew he would be."

"Please!!" Qhuinn groaned.

"I think he's ready for me." Blay stood with V's help. Their bodies remained touching, like they couldn't pull away. "Too bad I'm not. It'll take a minute."

"It's hard to remember that you bottom." Vishous couldn't suppress his shiver. "You are so in charge, I forget sometimes."

"We like to switch, but I prefer to bottom." Blay glanced to Qhuinn's cock. He was well endowed and the piercing made him look twice as fierce. "I'm sure you know why."

Vishous smirked. "Trust me, I know. Z has it too. And that's all Phury talks about."

"Please tell me you have lube in here." Blay said and stripped down to his briefs. Under the watchful eyes of them both.

"Of course." Vishous opened a drawer and tossed the bottle at him. "You uh, need a little help with that?"

Blay was surprised by the offer, but not really. He only looked to Qhuinn for his answer.

"Fuck yeah. Let him help."

Blay smirked and tossed V the bottle back. "Looks like you'll be needing that."

Vishous licked his lips. "Guess I will, damn. I've thought about this a time or two, if we are being honest."

He listened as V talked, but he also hooked his fingers into his briefs and pulled them down to the floor. Both V and Qhuinn moaned, watching him like a hawk.

"Goddamn Blay," Vishous circled him, growling. On the prowl. "Training has done you well, hmm?"

"Yes, it has." Qhuinn agreed, licking his own lips, then his fangs. "My baby is so sexy."

Blushing hotly, Blay moved to the front of the rack, close to Qhuinn's mouth. V moved up behind him, he could feel his burning stare, his admiration.

"Come on," Blay bent forward a little so he was leaning over Qhuinn, spreading his legs. "It won't take long."

"Do it slow." Qhuinn said to V, catching that glowing stare before V looked down again. "He likes it slow."

"Anything you both want." V smeared lube over his fingers, then leaned into Blaylock's neck, licking up the side of it as one finger circled him. "Ready?"

Blay moaned, arching back into him. "Ready." His eyes shut as one long, skilled finger pushed all the way in. "Fuck."

"Fucking fuck." Qhuinn moaned, pulling on the restraints. "V."

Vishous smirked as Blay pushed back against his fingers. "Just watch, little warrior. Enjoy it."

"Another." Blay moaned, breathing deeply. V added another thick finger, making his spine arch until his head pushed into Qhuinn's side. "Keep going."

"If it was up to me, I'd never stop." Vishous whispered but knew Qhuinn heard him by the deep groan. "I bet you look marvelous when you ride."

"He does." Qhuinn growled, pride welling up in his chest. "He's fucking fantastic."

Blay moaned again. "One more and I'm good."

Vishous added more lube to his fingers, twisting his fingers to help him stretch. "Goddamn, Red. You are tight as fuck."

Blay moved up until V's mouth was once again in his neck. He gasped at the sharper angle and one long finger teased his prostate. "Last time he bottomed."

Vishous smiled. "That's another thing I can't picture, Qhuinn bottoming. He's too bossy."

"Fuck you, V." Qhuinn growled. "Butch pounds your ass and you're just as bossy."

Blay smiled. "He has a point."

Nodding his head once in respect, Vishous smiled. "Point taken boys."

"I'm good." Blay said finally, breathless. His body trembled as sweat coated his chest. "Thank you."

"Anytime Red," Vishous licked up the side of Blaylock's neck slowly, feeling his blood pound. "Anytime."

Blay nearly fell when V moved away. Leaving him to do the rest. He took a moment just to breathe past that intense desire to come. To watch Qhuinn struggle on the table and jerk himself until he was sated.

"Baby, I need you." Qhuinn said again, using his free leg to push his hips up. His cock slapped against his stomach. "I know you're ready."

"I'm ready." Blay mustered up the strength to haul himself on the table. Only his legs shook so badly that he slipped. "Fuck!" V caught him with both large hands on his sides.

"Easy there." Vishous chuckled and helped Blaylock straddle Qhuinn's legs. "You got it?"

"Yeah, sorry. Legs were a little shaky." Blay chuckled, until he realized the angle put his ass right by V's mouth. "Thanks."

Vishous glanced away from his ass, to his eyes. "You're welcome."

The hesitation let Blay know that V didn't want to move. Just like he didn't want V to move. A wiggle from Qhuinn drew his attention back to him, making it so he didn't see V fade away into the background.

"Ready for me?" Blay asked, bending a little to run his tongue from the thick base of Qhuinn's cock, all the way to the small balls of his piercing. "I'm ready for this."

Qhuinn gave a low whine, his eyes rolling to the back of his head. "Me too, baby. I can't wait to feel you."

Before he moved up and straddled Qhuinn's hips, Blay took him all the way down, humming when Qhuinn gave that sharp gasping sound.

"He's very talented." Vishous admired, eyes wide. "Taking all of you in one go?"

Qhuinn hissed when Blay moaned around him. "Fuck yeah. He always takes it the first time."

Blay pulled off, watching saliva drip from his mouth to the head of Qhuinn's cock. "I don't like to waste it."

Vishous grinned. "I see that."

With a sultry wink, Blay looked away from that dark look in V's eyes and slid up until Qhuinn's cock slid against him. Erasing all humor from his tone, from his voice, leaving pure need.

"I won't last long this time." Blay warned, flexing his hips so Qhuinn's cock teased across his hole repeatedly. "Not after all that."

"Fuck, I know I won't. I've been ready to bust this entire time." Qhuinn lifted up as much as possible, helping Blay move. "I've never been so worked up before, and that's saying something."

Given Qhuinn's prior reputation of being a man-whore; ready and willing to fuck anyone, male or female, human or vampire. It was a big accomplishment for Qhuinn to admit he was struggling for control.

"Got that right." Vishous commented, his eye flashing white for a moment before it returned.

"V, get me lube." Blay held his hand out, knowing V would comply. He never took his eyes off Qhuinn, who looked just as needy as he was. He bent down to Qhuinn's mouth, tracing his lips. "We need to do this more often."

"Fuck yeah, we do." Qhuinn lifted his head until he caught Blay's bottom lip between his teeth. "I love you so much."

"Love you too," Blay bent for the kiss, which was urgent, tasted like blood and over all too fast when the bottle of lube landed in his other hand.

"Want me to leave?" Vishous asked, ready to leave in the blink of an eye. "Don't need me for the rest."

They answered together. "Stay."

Vishous smiled and took a seat on the edge of the empty, untouched bed. "Don't mind me then."

Blay lubed them both up, then tossed the bottle back to V. Who caught it with his gloved hand. "You might need it."

"Fuck," Vishous palmed his leather covered groin. He'd been hard since Qhuinn asked for his help. "I was hoping you'd ask me."

"Like we could resist." Qhuinn scoffed playfully, eyes trained on V's body as he stripped off his black tank top and pulled his leathers below his ass. "Fuck."

"Don't worry about me, little warrior." Vishous smirked. His hand was wet as he gripped his cock, moaning softly. "Worry about your boy."

Blay forced his eyes off V just as Qhuinn did. They looked at each other at the same time, traded knowing smiles, then focused on each other.

"The second that hits my prostate, I'm done." Blay said as he fingered the bead of Qhuinn's piercing. "No joke. Not after that."

Qhuinn groaned as Blay touched him. "That's all it's gonna take for me too baby, and it's gonna be fucking incredible."

Blay smiled. He wiggled up a little more, reached back to aim Qhuinn at his hole, then put both hands on his large chest. He pushed down slowly, the piercing hesitating for just a moment before it slipped in, along with the head of his cock.

Blay threw his head back, his eyes closed and fucking moaned. A ragged moan, made deep within his chest. The sound was enough to silence Qhuinn's, V's even, making his face flush in embarrassment.

"Always wondered how that would feel." Vishous moaned, his head tilted to the side as he watched. "Doesn't hurt?"

"Fuck no." They answered together.

Blay felt the gentle scrape as he bottomed out, turning ordinary sex into something spectacular. He couldn't even wait like he used to. Not to adjust or let Qhuinn breathe through that first push, it was too much this time.

"Give it to me, baby." Qhuinn used his leg to lift, pushing into Blay deeply, roughly. "Fuck, it feels so good."

"Looks fucking good, fuck." Vishous moaned, stroking in tune with Blaylock's urgent movements.

"I can't stop." Blay whimpered, his entire body on fire as he moved. As he used every single muscle training had earned him, fighting too. "Wish you could touch me."

Growling, Qhuinn pulled on the restraints. "I should be touching you."

Vishous' laughed, but it transformed into a deep groan as he worked his arm faster. "You don't have a damn choice, Qhuinn. Shut up and take it."

Blay shivered at the time. A tone that screamed Dom. That demanded everything from him. He moved faster, his thighs burning as they lifted him up and down. His nails dug into Qhuinn's chest until he could see bloody half-moon marks appear.

"Fuck you, V." Qhuinn growled, but he was so worked up it had less than half its normal power. "You're having a hard time keeping your hands to yourself."

Vishoush had his other hand clenched within the sheets, anchoring him. He cursed, Qhuinn was right. "Focus on him. Look how good he's doin."

At the intense feel of Qhuinn's cock pulsing inside him, Blay moved his hands up and down his body. Touching himself like Qhuinn would. The deep growl let him know his mate liked it, as did that deep, rich smell, their bonding smell.

"Fuck, that's gonna make him bust." Vishous inhaled deeply. That smell worked on him a little too. Teasing him. "Only a matter of time."

Qhuinn looked to V. "You close too?"

"Fuck yeah," Vishous moaned.

"Qhuinn!" Blay moaned, bouncing wildly in his lap. His cock smacking wetly from his stomach to Qhuinn's. "Fuck…"

"I know, baby, I know." Qhuinn bit his lip. "I feel it too."

He rode that edge for a little while, close but not yet there. Not until Qhinn pushed up once more, knocking his cock right into his prostate. Sparks flew from his eyes, his body picked up speed until that intense slap of skin echoed around them.

"I'm gonna come." Blay warned breathlessly. It didn't help when he looked over and watched the moment V came and the loud growl that followed. "Fuck, oh fuck."

"Shit...shit!!" Qhuinn cursed, turning to bite into his bicep as he came, as he filled his mate all the way up.

Blay couldn't hold out against that. He felt that hotness inside. Turning his stomach to mush. Without touching his cock, he came.

"Untouched…" Vishous said in a surprised voice. "I'll be damned."

"Always better like that." Qhuinn praised his lover, breathing shallowly as he came down.

Blaylock saw V fall back to the bed, smiling. Qhuinn was panting under him, those mitch-matched eyes laser focused on him, as was his fanged grin.

"I'm probably gonna fall." Blay smiled, swaying just a little.

"Well, I'm strapped down, I'm no help."

"Gee. Thanks." Blay winked. He laid down on him, not caring if his come glued them together and traced Qhuinn's sharp fangs with his tongue. "You okay?"

"No," Qhuinn growled. "I'm fucking amazing."

V laughed and Blay could almost see his smile. Most likely it matched theirs. Giddy, sated, satisfied. Pick a word and it applied. "Might have to come for more lessons, hmm?"

"Fuck yeah. Then we can be as good as V is."

Vishous sat up on his elbows, grinning at them. "One step at a time boys, one step at a time."

**Author's Note:**

> Special thanks to my bestie 💜 love you


End file.
